


Behind Blue Eyes

by todaywasasherlockday (orphan_account)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eggsy & Roxy Bromance, Fluff and Angst, I am hartwin trash, I'm sorry for this mess, Little bit of angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Build, That stupid cliche where you can't see colour until you meet your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todaywasasherlockday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy could barely remember what it was like to live in a world composed only of the colour grey. Harry, on the other hand, could remember it all too clearly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brown

The first colour that Eggsy ever saw was brown. Many years later, his friends would ask why brown was his favourite colour out of all the colours that existed in the world. Eggsy would just smile and shrug before changing the topic as discreetly as he could.

* * *

 Eggsy was 5 when he saw his favourite colour for the first time. He was in the living room with it's grey floor and it's grey walls playing with the grey snow globe in his hands. Suddenly, his mum had started crying and Eggsy's eyes immediately caught the man's who she had been talking to. Suddenly, the walls were yellow, the floor was brown and the snow globe in his hands was a distractingly bright colour of white. He briefly wondered how the man had given him colours with no more than a glance.

The man with brown eyes crouched down, "What's your name young man?"

"Eggsy."

He probably shouldn't like the man who brought him the colours because he is also the man who took his father away, but he couldn't bring himself to.

* * *

 Years later, when Eggsy was 12, he finally understood why that man had brought him the colours. 

"Class, it is very important that you understand this about soulmates though, sometimes it does not go both ways. Sometimes people are mismatched. There are cases like that, and I pray that none of you end up in that situation.

The medal that the man had also brought him hung heavily around Eggsy's neck. At 12, Eggsy knew that he was not one of the lucky ones. He didn't even know the man's name, yet, when asked, Eggsy would still say that his favourite colour was brown.

* * *

 Eggsy wished the man would show up again. Not because he wanted to meet see his soulmate again though. Eggsy just want him to take away his stepdad. He had taken away his real father, why couldn't he just take away this one as well?

At 15, he hated the man with brown eyes and insisted that his favourite colour was blue, clear and bright, like the sky.

* * *

At 17, he tried not to feel guilty as he let a man with blue eyes fuck him.

* * *

 At 20, Eggsy met Sean at The Black Prince. A nice guy two years older than him who was studying law at the local uni. Sean had an easy smile and bright green eyes that lit up when they first met Eggsy's.

He was Sean's soulmate. And Eggsy pretended Sean was his. After all, the man with brown eyes didn't belong to Eggsy and, therefore, Eggsy didn't belong to him either.

Eggsy still felt guilty every time he caught sight of the medal he wore around his neck. He loved Sean, but there was something missing whenever Eggsy was with him. Still, he kept up the charade.

Eggsy was better in that year he dated Sean than he had been since the man with brown eyes told him that his father was dead.

* * *

 At 21, when Sean got to his knee and asked Eggsy to marry him, Eggsy finally told him the truth. Sean was not happy to hear it.

Eggsy didn't know what else to do, so he turned back to his old habits of no-strings attached sex and petty theft.

* * *

At 22, Eggsy finally met the man with brown eyes again. 


	2. Blue

Harry was 22 when he saw the colour blue for the first time.

* * *

He had such high hopes for Lee, but he had fucked everything up.

Lee's widow started sobbing when he offered her the medal. Harry knew about loss, but he had no idea how to comfort someone who's soulmate had just died. Instead, he turned to Lee's son who was playing on the grey floor of the grey room.

Their eyes met, and suddenly the room wasn't grey anymore, it was a light yellow colour and the floor was a dark brown. The boy's blue eyes were sad, but betrayed no hint that he had started to see the world in colour.

Dear god, his soulmate was the 5 year old son of the man who he got killed and it was one-sided. This must be the universe punishing him for the death of an innocent man.

"What's your name young man?"

"Eggsy."

* * *

Harry kept close tabs on the young boy who was apparently the other half of his soul. As much as he wished to step in whenever Eggsy did something that he did not approve of, he didn't want to appear as a father figure to him, especially because he was the reason that Eggsy didn't have one to begin with.

So, Harry kept quiet when Eggsy quit gymnastics, when his grades started to tank, when he took up petty crime, when he took up the habit of having dubiously safe sex with a multitude of partners, when he quit the marines, when he took up a drug habit, and most of all, he kept quiet and observed from afar as the other half of his soul had a healthy and apparently serious relationship with another man.

Harry tried to be happy for the boy, after all Sean was Eggsy's soulmate and vice-versa. There was no need to weigh down the boy with a much older, much more uptight suitor.

If the boy ever needed anything, he had the medal around his neck. Harry had no doubt that he would personally show up if the young man were ever to call the number on the back.

* * *

Harry most certainly did not smile to himself when he found out that Eggsy was not going to marry Sean. Although, Harry did not understand why Eggsy didn't want to marry his soulmate.

* * *

It was 17 years after Harry started seeing colour that he received a call from his soulmate. Then, and only then, did he intervene in the young man's life.

 

 

 


	3. Yellow (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK AT THAT!!! I WROTE A CHAPTER WITH MORE THAN 500 WORDS!!!

Eggsy had always hated the vile yellow of that goddamn car. Granted, it's owner thought that it was grey, but to Eggsy it was the same yellow colour that the walls of the living room used to be before Dean moved in and insisted they were repainted a dull, boring off-white.

* * *

 It was all that mangy cat's fault. It shouldn't have been in the middle of the road. Now, he was up shit creek. Desperately, he pulled the medal off the chain around his neck and dialled the number on the back.

* * *

 As Eggsy walked out of the police station a free man, he looked around for the man with brown eyes. Although he knew that, in all likelihood, the man had just repaid the debt to his father so that he could feel better about getting him killed.

He had known since he was 12 that he meant nothing to the man.

"Eggsy." The man leaning against the wall said, "Would you like a lift home?"

He looked like a posh git, not the sort to be hanging around police stations in the bad part of town, but when his eyes met Eggsy's, the colours around him intensified. It was as if he'd just gotten glasses and was seeing clearly for the first time in a long while.

"Who are you?" Eggsy feigned ignorance. He knew exactly who the man was. He was surprised to see him here though.

"The man who got you released." He replied calmly.

"That ain't an answer." It was an answer, but not the one that Eggsy was looking for. He needed to know why the man with brown eyes had suddenly shown up again after 17 years.

"A little gratitude would be nice." He paused as if waiting for Eggsy to thank him, then continued, "My name is Harry Hart. I gave you that medal. Your father saved my life."

* * *

 "So before you was a tailor, was you in the army? Like an officer?" Eggsy asked the man with brown eyes - Harry. Good name.

"No quite." All of Harry's answers were frustratingly vague like that.

So, Eggsy switched gears, "So were was you posted, Iraq or somethin'?"

"Sorry, Eggsy. Classified." He said stiffly.

Suddenly, Eggsy realized that he was acting a little too interested in the man across from him, leaning almost halfway across the table that sat between them. He decided to change up his tactic slightly, "But my dad saved your life, yea?"

Harry seemed to think that Eggsy deserved to know about his father so he sighed then started, "The day your father died, I missed something. If it weren't for his courage, my mistake would have cost the lives of every man present. So, I owe him."

Finally, Eggsy was getting somewhere.

"Your father was a brave man. A good man."

Eggsy smiled, he was proud to call Lee Unwin his father despite everything else in his life.

"And having read your files," Harry continued, and Eggsy felt dread boiling up in his stomach, he didn't want his soulmate to know about the things he had done in his life. He especially didn't want to know what Harry thought of his past actions. He was not proud of them.

"I think he'd be bitterly disappointed in the choices you've made."

"You can't talk to me like that." Eggsy said, leaning back in his chair and falling back into the familiar habit of defending himself.

"Huge IQ. Great performance in primary school, then it all went tits up. Drugs, petty crime, never had a job."

Having all his fault laid out before him by the person who was supposedly his other half nearly broke Eggsy's heart, still he defended himself before he really knew what he was saying, "You think there're a lot of jobs going 'round here do ya?"

"Doesn't explain why you gave up your hobbies. First prize, regional under-tens gymnastics, two years in a row. Your coach had you pegged as olympic team material." Fucking hell, how much did this man know about him?

"Yea, well, when you grow up 'round someone like my step-dad, you pick up new hobbies pretty quick."

"Of course, always someone else's fault." He replied dismissively.

"Who's to blame for you quitting the marines? You were halfway through training, doing brilliantly, but you gave up-" That struck a chord.

"Because my mum went mental! Banging on abou' losin' me as well as my dad. Didn't want me to be cannon fodder for snobs like you. Judging people like me from your ivory towers with no thought abou' why we do what we do. We ain't got much choice. Ya get me?" He pauses, though he doesn't leave enough time for Harry to respond, and he is starting to be glad that he's not Harry's soulmate because he's an insufferable prick, "And if we was born with the same silver spoon up our asses, we'd do just as well as you, if not betta'."

Suddenly, the doors to the pub flew open, "What the fuck you doin' here? You takin' a piss?"

For fuck's sake not these guys again.

"Some more examples of young men who simply need a silver suppository?" Harry asked. And if Eggsy wasn't occupied with the fact that he was about to get the living shit kicked out of him, he probably would have laughed.

"Nah, they're exceptions. C'mon." Eggsy knew he was gonna get beat up no matter when he next saw dean and his goons, but he'd rather it didn't happen in front of Harry. Or, god forbid, they decide to beat up Harry as well.

"Nonsense, we haven't finished our drinks."

"Once you nicked his car, Dean says you're fair game. Ain't give a shit what your mum says." The goon with the nose that looked like a potato said.

"Listen, boys," Harry started, drawing all of the attention in the room onto himself, "I've had a rather emotional day, so whatever your beef with Eggsy is, and I'm sure it's well founded," He paused just long enough for Eggsy to give him a dirty look, "I'd appreciate it enormously if you could just leave us in peace until I finish this lovely pint of Guinness."

Dear god, it was as if Harry wanted to get the shit beat out of him.

"You should get out of the way grandad or you'll get hurt."

Desperate to save the last shred of his dignity and possibly Harry's life, he nearly begged, "He ain't joking, you should go."

That seemed to work because Harry got up to leave. Eggsy almost wished that the man with brown eyes wasn't walking out of his life again.

"You lookin' for an'ther rent boy, they on the corner of Smith street."

Eggsy saw Harry's shoulders tense at that. Maybe, the man did care about him, at least a little bit. Eggsy didn't have time to dwell on that though because suddenly Dean's goons were closing in on him and he readied himself for the fight that was to come.

Suddenly, he heard the locks on the doors sliding closed, and Harry said in a dangerously calm voice, "Manners maketh man."

God, Eggsy's soulmate is a goddamn idiot. There is no way that the two of them aren't getting beat to a pulp now. The men turned away from Eggsy and started to advance on Harry instead.

"Do you know what that means?" There was a stunned silence from the thugs, as if they couldn't believe what they were hearing, "Then let me teach you a lesson."

Suddenly, one of the goons dropped to the floor as a result to the beer glasses that had just hit him square in the face. When Harry turned around there was something deadly and serious in his eyes, "Are we going to stand around all day, or are we going to fight?"

Eggsy could barely keep track of what was happening as Harry swiftly and gracefully took down all 6 men in a matter of about a minute. There was a deadly precision in all of Harry's movements. And damn, it was _hot._    

Eggsy was rock hard in his jeans by the time that Harry sat down across from him again. He was barely able to keep himself from dropping to his knees and begging Harry for the opportunity to suck the older man's cock.

"Sorry 'bout that." Harry said after he drained the last of his beer, "Needed to let off a bit of steam. Heard yesterday that a friend of mine died. He knew your father too, actually."

Eggsy still couldn't think straight. His dick painfully throbbing in his jeans.

"Now, I do apologize, Eggsy. I shouldn't have done this in front of you."

Harry was then pointing his watch at Eggsy, he had no clue what that gadget could do to him so he immediately starting babbling, his words nearly tripping over themselves trying to get out of his mouth, "No! Please. I won't say nothin'. I swear. If there's one thing I can do, is keep my mouth shut."

"You won't tell a soul?" It wasn't so much a question as a demand.

"Ask the feds, I've never grassed anyone up." 

"Is that a promise?" Harry was deadly serious, the same vicious look was in his eye as when he was taking down Dean's goons.

"On my life." And Eggsy meant it.

Suddenly, the dangerous gleam in the older man's eyes was gone, "Much appreciated, Eggsy. You're right about the snobs, there too, there are exceptions," Harry laid a firm hand on Eggsy's shoulder and even through all his layers of clothing, he could feel the warmth off of Harry's skin, "Best of luck with everything."

Then he was gone. It was strangely final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note, in this universe, if you don't see your soulmate for awhile or they're seriously hurt/ill, your colour vision will fade. Although, in the case of not seeing them, it happens so slowly, you don't really notice it. You don't lose the ability completely though until they die.


	4. Navy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sure you've noticed that every chapter, I'm changing from Eggsy's to Harry's POV. I'm trying to make them different enough so you aren't getting the same exact scene twice in a row though. I might, once I've finished it, split it into two fics one from Eggsy's POV and the other from Harry's. Who knows though.

Harry was leaning against the wall at the police station waiting for his soulmate. That was not something a normal person could say, was it?

Then, there he was, Eggsy. He was looking around as if he expected someone to be there to explain everything to him. Yet his eyes slid right past Harry, which wasn't unusual. Harry knew how to make himself invisible if need be.

God, he was beautiful. A navy blue hat was perched on top of his head and it only served to bring out his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Eggsy." Harry called out, drawing the man's attention to himself, "Would you like a lift home?"

Their eyes met and the world around them suddenly grew brighter. It had been such a long time.

"Who are you?" Eggsy demanded. Of course he didn't remember. To Eggsy, Harry was only a faceless man that took away his father and gave him a medal.

"The man who got you released." He answered, wondering if that answer would be enough for the younger man.

"That ain't an answer." Harry smiled at the answer, first test passed then.

"A little gratitude would be nice." He said, pausing to see if Eggsy would thank him before continuing, "My name is Harry Hart. I gave you that medal. Your father saved my life." That was sure to snare the boy's attention long enough to see if he was Kingsman material. He was playing a dangerous game, considering the son of the man he got killed and his one-sided soulmate as a candidate, but Harry was a spy. He liked danger.

* * *

 "So before you was a tailor, was you in the army? Like an officer?" That was not one of the questions Harry thought that Eggsy would ask. He had assumed they would all revolve around his father, a man Eggsy barely knew.

"No quite." He was being purposefully vague to see if Eggsy would pry further; another test of sorts.

"So were was you posted, Iraq or somethin'?" Maybe Eggsy was just tying to figure out how Harry and his father met, but he seemed much more interested in Harry than his father right then.

"Sorry, Eggsy. Classified." He replied curtly, knowing it was probably a frustrating answer for the younger man.

"But my dad saved your life, yea?" There it was, the question that Harry had been dreading. Eggsy would get up and leave if he didn't phrase this right.

Harry sighed lightly before starting, "The day your father died, I missed something. If it weren't for his courage, my mistake would have cost the lives of every man present. So, I owe him." Eggsy was smiling now. He must have been proud of his father. A touch of hero-worship for the man that he never knew, probably.

"Your father was a brave man. A good man." He truly meant that. He needed Eggsy to be in a good mood before confronting him with everything he's done wrong in his life.

"And having read your files, I think he'd be bitterly disappointed in the choices you've made." Immediately, the smile dropped from the young man's face. Unsurprising, but Harry needed to test Eggsy's fight or flight reflexes. He needed to see how he handled someone being looking down on him and of the choices that he had made.

"You can't talk to me like that." That was a good start, Harry mused.

So, Harry continued, throwing everything Eggsy had ever done wrong back in his face, "Huge IQ. Great performance in primary school, then it all went tits up. Drugs, petty crime, never had a job."

"You think there're a lot of jobs going 'round here do ya?" He was still defending himself. Harry saw no signs that Eggsy was cracking under the pressure of a disapproving father figure.

Harry pushed on, "Doesn't explain why you gave up your hobbies. First prize, regional under-tens gymnastics, two years in a row. Your coach had you pegged as olympic team material." 

"Yea, well, when you grow up 'round someone like my step-dad, you pick up new hobbies pretty quick." Eggsy was deflecting now, trying to make himself into the victim.

"Of course, always someone else's fault." Eggsy glared at him, but he continued, "Who's to blame for you quitting the marines? You were halfway through training, doing brilliantly, but you gave up-"

Eggsy finally snapped, but instead of shrinking in on himself, Eggsy threw his emotions back in Harry's face, "Because my mum went mental! Banging on abou' losin' me as well as my dad. Didn't want me to be cannon fodder for snobs like you. Judging people like me from your ivory towers with no thought abou' why we do what we do. We ain't got much choice. Ya get me?" Harry knew that was a rhetorical question, so he didn't bother replying, "And if we was born with the same silver spoon up our asses, we'd do just as well as you, if not betta'." Harry liked how this man thought.

Then the doors to the pub were thrown open which threw a bit of a wrench into Harry's plans for testing Eggsy to see if he could take over Lancelot's place.

"What the fuck you doin' here? You takin' a piss?" Although, if he played this right, he might be able to see how Eggsy handled a threat of a more physical persuasion.

"Some more examples of young men who simply need a silver suppository?" He asked Eggsy, a smile on his lip. He was well aware that goons like this is what happens when people like Chester King a.k.a Arthur were born into poverty.

It looked for a moment that Eggsy was going to smile, but instead he replied with, "Nah, they're exceptions. C'mon." So, good judge of character and the instinct to flee situations with little hope. Both valuable assets in field.

"Nonsense, we haven't finished our drinks." Eggsy looked at him as if he had gone crazy, but didn't say anything.

"Once you nicked his car, Dean says you're fair game. Ain't give a shit what your mum says." The goon with a surprisingly large and lumpy nose said.

"Listen, boys," He said in his best impersonation of a aging working class man, "I've had a rather emotional day, so whatever your beef with Eggsy is, and I'm sure it's well founded," He saw Eggsy give him a dirty look out of the corner of his eye, and continued, "I'd appreciate it enormously if you could just leave us in peace until I finish this lovely pint of Guinness." He held his drink aloft to illustrate his point.

"You should get out of the way grandad or you'll get hurt." That bruised his ego a little, he wasn't even 40! He was not old enough to be a grandfather.

"He ain't joking, you should go." Eggsy was kind at the very least, he didn't want an innocent bystander to get hurt. He stood up and grabbed his umbrella then. He had no true intention of leaving the pub, but he started to make his way towards the door for effect.

"You lookin' for an'ther rent boy, they on the corner of Smith street." That was the final straw. How dare these imbeciles talk to both him and Eggsy in that manner.

"Manners maketh man." He said calmly as he locked the pub door slowly, making it abundantly clear to the goons what he was doing.

"Do you know what that means?" Silence followed, and in the mirror on his right, he could see the idiots look at each other in confusion.

"Then let me teach you a lesson." Using the reflection to aim, he flung a beer glass of the table beside him and hit one of the thugs dead in his face. It took a second for the other 5 bullies (because that was all that they were, granted on a much larger scale than a playground) to understand what had happened. 

"Are we going to stand around all day, or are we going to fight?" Harry egged them on, enjoying the calm before the storm.

It was easy, much too easy to take down all of them in a span of a minute. Although, he might have been showing off for Eggsy's sake a little bit as well.

Harry turned back to Eggsy who seemed to be glued to his seat. He mouth hung open in shock and his eyes were dilated with Harry assumed was adrenaline. He sat down again and swallowed the last few sips of his beer, basking in the way that the younger man was staring at him. He allowed himself, briefly, to imagine that Eggsy was attracted to him and his eyes were dilated for a completely different reason.

"Sorry 'bout that. Needed to let off a bit of steam." Harry said to fill the silence that followed him setting his empty glass down on the table, "Heard yesterday that a friend of mine died. He knew your father too, actually."

When the younger man didn't reply, Harry stood up and aimed his watch at Eggsy, "Now, I do apologize, Eggsy. I shouldn't have done this in front of you."

Eggsy threw his hands up in the air and started babbling, "No! Please. I won't say nothin'. I swear. If there's one thing I can do, is keep my mouth shut."

"You won't tell a soul?" He asked, already forming a plan in his mind. Dean's goons would certainly called Dean and he would confront Eggsy about Harry.

"Ask the feds, I've never grassed anyone up." Eggsy certainly looked sincere.

"Is that a promise?" He asked, narrowing his eyes and trying to look menacing.

It seemed to have worked because immediately replied, "On my life."

"Much appreciated, Eggsy." Harry said, dropping the mask of someone who could easily kill someone and not bat an eyelash at it, "You're right about the snobs, there too, there are exceptions." Harry quickly grabbed his umbrella and positioned a bug on his fingertip.

He then moved forward slightly and laid a hand on Eggsy's shoulder to attach the tiny microphone there. He could feel the warmth of the boy's body through his clothing and he wished, momentarily, for a different life in which he did not only belong to Eggsy but Eggsy also belonged to him, "Best of luck with everything."

As he walked out of the bar, Harry knew that this was not the last time he would see Gary "Eggsy" Unwin.


	5. Green

Eggsy thought that he was actually going to die at the hands of his stepfather. Either from his hand around his neck or from the meat cleaver that he was waving around.

"I could kill you right now, and no one in the whole world would care!" Dean was shouting at him.

Suddenly, Harry's voice filled the room, "But I would."

Dean's hand pulled away from his neck in surprise and Eggsy immediately sucked in lungfuls of air as Harry continued, "I have enough evidence on your activities to have you locked up for the rest of your life. Mister Dean Anthony Baker. So I suggest you leave the boy alone or I shall be forced to deliver it to the proper authorities."

Eggsy had never seen Dean look so scarred, it was fantastic.

"Eggsy meet me at the tailor's I told you about."

* * *

The walls of the tailer shop where Harry had told Eggsy to meet him were green. A dark, beautiful forest green.

And there was Harry; sat with a scotch in his hand by the fire. He was gorgeous.

"I've never met a tailor before, but I know you ain't one." Eggsy said, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets.

Harry smiled lightly at that and drained the rest of his glass in one swig, "Come with me." He said, leading Eggsy to one of the rooms off the main floor of the shop.

* * *

"A tailor?"

"A kingsman agent."

"Like a spy?"

* * *

After everything that day; meeting his soulmate again, watching said soulmate beat the shit out of 6 people who made Eggsy's life a living hell for the past few years, nearly dying at the hands of his stepfather, becoming a kingsman recruit, and meeting the assholes that were the other kingsman recruits (save Roxy); Eggsy really needed sleep. It fuckin' pissed him off that Kingsman decided drowning him and the other candidates was more important than a good night's sleep.

While the dorm was dried out, the recruits were sent to stay in rooms halfway across the manor and assigned roommates. Eggsy and Roxy ended up in a room with 2 beds that was easily twice the size of the entire flat where Eggsy grew up.

* * *

"I can't sleep." Roxy whispered into the darkness about 30 minutes after they'd turned off the lights.

"Me neither." Eggsy admitted, he was wracked with guilt over what happened to Amelia and was too keyed up to even attempt unconsciousness.

"You want to chat?" Roxy asked, sitting up in her bed.

"Sure." He said, sitting up as well with his back to the wall. He at least liked Roxy. Not romantically, obviously, but she seemed like she wasn't a complete snob like the rest of the recruits.

The bedside light clicked on and Eggsy was met with Roxy's kind face. She climbed out of her own bed and sat beside him in his own, leaning against the backboard as if she belonged there.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I dunno." Eggsy replied, his mind still reeling from everything that had happened to him in the last 24 hours.

The two of them lapsed into silence and Eggsy began picking at the yellow bedspread, maybe it was his sleep-deprivation or his intense desire to talk to someone, anyone, about his one-sided soulmate bond with Harry, but he found himself muttering, "I never did like this colour."

"What colour is it?" Roxy asked. She didn't sound like she was disappointed that she was still colour blind, her voice was affected only by pure interest.

"Yellow. Like the sun, like daffodils, like the walls of my flat before me stepdad."

"I think I'd quite like yellow." Roxy said thoughtfully.

"Most people do. It's a happy colour, so I been told."

"So you've met them then?" Roxy asked timidly, somehow she must have known it was a sensitive topic.

"Yea, when I was 5."

Roxy whistled lowly.

"What's she like?"

Eggsy stiffened slightly. He was no stranger to people thinking he was straight, so he calmly corrected her, hoping she wasn't a massive homophobe, "He's a bloke."

"What's he like, then?"

"I dunno. We've only had three conversations." He went back to picking at the bedspread.

"Why's that?" Roxy asked, genuinely curious.

"He's way older than me, and I'm not his." God, it hurt just to think about. It was bad enough when he didn't know the man, but now, he was falling for him. That much Eggsy was extremely certain of.

"I'm sorry." She said, throwing an arm around his shoulder and giving him a sideways hug. There was nothing in her tone that suggested she pitied him, simply that she acknowledge that he was in a shit situation. He accepted her sympathy and her hug gratefully.

If Eggsy didn't get a job out of this situation, he'd at least have another friend by the end of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I purposefully changed Dean's words at the beginning from know to care. I just liked the idea of Harry indirectly telling Eggsy that he cares.


	6. Purple

Harry was barely containing his rage as Dean Anthony Baker punched his soulmate, "Who was with you in that fucking pub? I want to know the name of the geezer you was with!"

"I wasn't with no one."

A sharp cracking sounded out through Harry's study as he listened to the feed from the bug he placed on Eggsy's back. How dare this man touch his soulmate.

"I don't know what you're on about!" Another sharp sound from Dean's hand against the younger man's face.

"I don't know what you're fucking on about!"

"Fucking tell me his name!" Despite what Harry already knew about the man, Eggsy's stepfather was even more vile than he had imagined.

"I don't know what you're fucking on about!" Eggsy said again before making a horrible choking sound.

By the sounds that poured out of Harry's speakers, Dean was hitting the young man and had a hand around his throat. Harry had Eggsy's files up on his computer, and was investigating the boy further while he listened, or at least, he was staring at the picture from Eggsy's days in the marines.

"You listen to me! I want to know who you was with in that pub, you understand? I want to know his fucking name!" Did Mr. Baker seriously think that that would work?

"I swear, I'll rip your head off! Tell me!"

"I don't know what you're fucking on about!" Eggsy was holding up incredibly well. Harry smiled lightly at that thought, of course his soulmate was strong enough to handle himself.

"Tell me!"

Suddenly, there was Michelle again, "Just tell him Eggsy!"

This was followed by the sound of someone picking up something metal. In all likelihood, it was Dean picking up a knife.

"I could kill you right now and no one in the whole world would care!" Dean threatened.

Harry finally decided that he had heard enough. He couldn't let Eggsy think that he was useless.

"But I would." Harry spoke calmly into the microphone of his computer, "I have enough evidence on your activities to have you locked up for the rest of your life. Mister Dean Anthony Baker."

"The Fuck?" He still sounded too close to Eggsy though, so Harry continued.

"So I suggest you leave the boy alone or I shall be forced to deliver it to the proper authorities." Harry heard the knife being thrown down. And in his state of confusion, back away from Eggsy.

"Eggsy meet me at the tailor's I told you about."

Harry heard a distant, "What the fuck's going on here?" As Eggsy fled from the building.

* * *

When Eggsy walked into the shop, he looked so out of place. Yet, he was so handsome, even with a purple bruise blooming on his cheek. Harry wished that he could tell Eggsy everything in that moment.

Eggsy shoved his hands into his pockets and said with an air of certainty, "I've never met a tailor before, but I know you ain't one."

Harry could also hear the question in his voice.

"Come with me." Harry said, draining the last of his drink that he was only having for a shot of the liquid courage that it promised.

Harry led him to dressing room 1. This was always his favourite part of choosing a new candidate; their look of awe when they first see everything he is offering them.

In the mirror, Harry could see that Eggsy had paused at the doorway, still looking confused as to what was going on.

"Come on in."

Eggsy hesitantly entered the room and came to stand next to Harry in front of the three panelled mirror.

"What do you see?" Harry asked.

His answer was immediate, "Someone who wants to know what the fuck is going on."

"I see a young man with potential," Harry replied earnestly, "A young man who is loyal," Harry saw Eggsy grin and lightly blush at the compliment, "Who can do as he is asked, and wants to do something good with his life."

Eggsy was still looking at Harry through the mirror confusedly.

"Did you see the film trading places?" Harry asked, trying to help the younger man understand what was happening.

"Nah." Eggsy said with a little shake of his head.

"How about Nikita?" Again, the younger man shook his head.

Damn, he had hoped that he wouldn't have to use this as a reference, it'd probably make Eggsy uncomfortable, "Pretty Woman?" He asked reluctantly.

Eggsy's eyes narrowed in confusion, and Harry was glad that his new protege hadn't seen that movie. It would have made his intentions towards Eggsy incredibly transparent.

"My point is that the lack of a silver spoon has set you on a certain path, but you needn't stay on it. If you're prepared to adapt and learn, you can transform." He could see the resolve harden in Eggsy's eyes as he spoke, making him immeasurably proud of the young man.

"Oh," Eggsy said, finally understanding, "Like in 'My Fair Lady'?"

Well that was surprising, he did think his protege would know that film, "Oh you're full of surprises." It was a better reference, less outrightly sexual, "Yes, like 'My Fair Lady'." Harry confirmed as his soulmate nodded proudly, finally understanding what Harry was getting at.

"Only in this case, I'm offering you the opportunity to become a Kingsman." Harry continued quickly, taking on a more serious tone.

"A tailor?" Eggsy asked, the cheeky little bugger that he was.

"A Kingsman agent."

"Like a spy?" Eggsy didn't sound surprised at that, however, that was hardly unexpected given what he had experienced that day.

"Of sorts. Interested?" Harry asked, knowing full well what the younger man's answer would be.

"Ya think I've got anything to lose?"

Harry stepped forward, past Eggsy, to place his hand on the glass of the mirror. In the reflection, Harry thought he saw Eggsy give him a once-over, but quickly dismissed the idea as folly.

As the floor descended, Harry began the well rehearsed spiel of the history of the Kingsman agency. He tried not to linger his gaze too long on Eggsy who's mouth hung open in amazement.

* * *

The next morning, Harry wasn't even able to check on the results of Eggsy's first test before he was sent out to confront Professor Arnold.

The last thing Harry remembered clearly was an explosion of purple right in front of his face. Everything after that was hazy at best.


	7. Red (Part 1)

At around 9 o'clock the morning after he was nearly drowned by a spy agency that he was now a recruit for (how the fuck was this his life now?) the colours around Eggsy suddenly dulled. He knew what that meant, of course he did, but he had to trust that Harry had gone and gotten himself killed. He couldn't let anyone here know that Harry was his soulmate either, they'd probably kick him out or something. He'd go find Harry after his day's training.

* * *

He found the medical wing easily enough, and was surprised when he walked in on Merlin and another older gentleman having what seemed to be an incredibly serious discussion. He couldn't take his eyes of Harry though, who was hooked up to so many computers, that he might as well have been a cyborg.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Eggsy asked, concern lacing his voice. He realized as soon as the words were out of his mouth that he wasn't supposed to know that Harry was injured.

Thankfully, if Merlin wondered how he knew about his mentor's coma, he didn't bring it up, "You need to have patience, Eggsy. But there's hope, ok?"

Eggsy nodded, but still couldn't take his eyes off Harry. He looked so vulnerable lying there like that. Up until that moment, vulnerable wasn't a word Eggsy would have ever thought to associate with the man with brown eyes.

"If I were you, I'd concentrate on your training. Make it through the tests. Make him proud." Merlin continued, trying to soothe the younger man.

Eggsy suddenly realized that it had been a long time since he had had anyone to make proud. So, Eggsy nodded again, altough he was acutely aware that he would be spending a lot of his free time in a chair at Harry's bedside.

* * *

The next day, Eggsy moved a comfortable, squishy armchair into the medical room.

* * *

For the next month, Eggsy spent at least an hour a day at Harry's beside. Somedays studying for the test that Merlin had warned the recruits about, sometimes reading out loud to Harry and sometimes just watching his soulmate, silently begging him to wake up.

* * *

"You have exactly one hour to complete the test. Starting now."

As Merlin spoke those words, the world around Eggsy suddenly regained all of the subtle colours that it had been missing for a month.

Eggsy grinned, and start to scribble out the answer to the test furiously.

* * *

He waited, this time, to go see Harry. He waited the excruciating hours until when he would normally visit his mentor. He acted appropriately happy when he first saw Harry once he woke up, but he did not act as thrilled as he actually felt. That would have made his affections for the older man too blatant.

After that, his visits with Harry were only ever about an hour long, but they were so much more meaningful for Eggsy. Harry told stories about his days in Kingsman. He asked Eggsy about the more happy aspects of his life; his baby sister, his interests, his training.

And Eggsy slowly fell in love with the man. Shit.

* * *

 When he entered the room, instead of lying in the hospital bed like Eggsy had grown accustomed to, Harry was patting down his newly shaven face in the mirror. Eggsy suddenly realized that he would miss the beard. It had suited Harry. He wore a red dressing gown that should have been ridiculous, but Eggsy just found it unbelievably hot.

"Ever hear of knocking?"

Eggsy was very proud that he didn't begin weeping at seeing how healthy his mentor looked now that he was awake and able to walk around without leaning heavily on a cane.

"Only when I'm casin' a place to rob." Eggsy replied with a grin. Instinctively ignoring the little flip of his stomach when his soulmate's eyes met his.

"Merlin said you wanted to see me?" Eggsy continued. JB started barking beside him. Eggsy didn't bring JB with him to see Harry much, so the little pug was still a little skittish around the older man.

"I hope JB's training is going as well as yours is." Harry said doubtfully.

"Sit." He ordered, and JB immediately dropped into a seated position.

Eggsy looked at Harry proudly, hoping that the older man would pay him a little bit of praise. Eggsy always loved when Harry praised him. Maybe he had a bit of a kink there, Eggsy mused.

"Congratulations on making it to the final six candidates." Harry commented, glancing at the screen that displayed all of the remaining six contenders, "Your test results were even better than I could have hoped."

Eggsy preened at the approval. Something that had been devoid from his life until recently. God, Harry was gorgeous when his eyes shone with pride. If Eggsy couldn't have the man as his soulmate, at least he could have this.

Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door behind Eggsy and Harry's face shifted into one of criticism, pointing at Eggsy as if to say, "There's what you should be doing." Eggsy felt the grin fall from his face.

"Come in." Then, Merlin entered the room and whatever moment Harry and Eggsy had been having was ruined.


	8. Pink (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a short chapter today, sorry 'bout that.

Harry awoke and pushed the call button that someone had carefully place right next to his hand. The doctors immediately flocked to him, asking him questions about how he was feeling and what part of his body hurt. After those were answered, they told him to go back to sleep and he gratefully followed orders.

* * *

When he awoke again, Eggsy was at his bedside, smiling happily as their eyes met.

"Ya got a bit of somethin' on yer cheek, there." Eggsy said seriously, motioning to Harry's right cheek.

Harry could feel his eyebrows move together, as he reached up to touch his face. He found that it was covered in hair. He'd been in a coma for weeks! Of course he'd grown facial hair.

"You cheeky bugger." Harry told his protege and Eggsy started laughing his head off.

Harry learned that day that Eggsy turned a delightful shade of pink when he laughed incredibly hard.

* * *

It was frustrating for Harry to be on bedrest. He's always hated being idle, however, because of the bedrest he was able to spend so much more time with his soulmate. Which made Harry's experience recuperating from his coma much more enjoyable. Occasionally, he was able to convince himself that his feelings for the boy were reciprocated. Then, that beautiful fantasy would be shattered when Eggsy would call him "bruv" or "mate."

Still, those moments when Eggsy would lean forward in his seat, eyes gleaming and interested, as Harry spun a tale from his youth were treasured by the older man.

* * *

The first day that Harry was allowed out of his bed, the absolute first thing he did, was shave off the wretched beard that he's grown. He was just patting after shave onto his face when the door to his temporary residence opened to allow Eggsy to enter the room, JB trotting happily beside him.

"Ever hear of knocking?" He couldn't help teasing his soulmate.

"Only when I'm casin' a place to rob." Eggsy replied, "Merlin said you wanted to see me?" Right, Harry remembered the thin excuse he made to get Eggsy to come. JB, still a little hesitant in front of Harry, starting barking as the older man approached slightly.

"I hope JB's training is going as well as yours is." Harry replied. He missed having a dog. They were unshakeably loyal, a trait that Harry had always admired.

"Sit." Eggsy ordered the dog sternly and Harry was suddenly mildly turned on. It was the same tone of voice that Eggsy had used while telling him off in the pub. It was so different from the way that the way that the younger man normally spoke... Harry clamped down on his thoughts before they were able to fully develop. Eggsy had a cocky smile pasted across his face, clearly pleased with himself completely unaware of the effect he was having on the older man.

"Congratulations on making it to the final six candidates." Harry changed the subject abruptly, and motioned to the display that showed the final six candidates, "Your test results were even better than I could have hoped."

Eggsy's grin widened under the praise. He hadn't had someone be proud of him in so long, the boy must be craving that, especially from his newfound father figure. And god, wasn't that just depressing? To have your soulmate think of you as his father.

Harry was going to continue, tell Eggsy how proud of him he was, but then there was a knock at the door and the moment was gone.


	9. Midnight Blue

Eggsy's brain could not comprehend what he was seeing. Harry, one of the most uptight pricks Eggsy had ever had the pleasure of meeting, was wearing a velvet suit jacket. Not only was it velvet, but everything except the lapels were a dark midnight blue. And his pants were black watch tartan. It was so far from what Harry normally wore, that Eggsy burst out laughing when he visited Harry's office to wish him good luck on his mission.

"Eggsy, what the devil is so funny?"

"Yer jacket, 'Arry. And yer pants! Why the fuck are ya wearing that?" Eggsy said in between fits of laughter.

"It's just a jacket, Eggsy. Calm down."

"Harry, you do know that it's blue, right?" Eggsy asked, genuinely curious whether or not Harry had met his soulmate yet.

"Of course I do! I need to blend in, Eggsy." Harry explained, straightening his bowtie. He looked annoyed now, though.

Suddenly, Eggsy was incredibly somber, "So ya've met them, then?"

Harry looked confused for a moment, then realized what the younger man was asking, "Yes. However, it's one-sided." Harry looked so sad at that, he must be in love with them.

Jesus fuck, Eggsy thought, I don't stand a chance.

Harry then cleared his throat and pulled Eggsy's attention back to him, "I have to go now, Eggsy."

"O' course, Harry. I'm sorry about your soulmate. I know how much it sucks." Eggsy left before Harry could ask what he meant.

* * *

 "And when I say 'win over' I do mean in the biblical sense."

Eggsy plastered a smirk on his face, "Easy. Posh girls love a bit o' rough."

Inside, he was freaking out. He wouldn't be able seduce someone when all he was able to think about was Harry. Then he won't get into Kingsman. Then he'll never see Harry again. Jesus, this entire thing with Harry was messing with his head way too much.

"We'll see about that, yea?" Charlie, or as Eggsy liked to refer to him in his head 'the dickhead', replied.

"We certainly will." Roxy replied, turning over her own picture to show the same girl pictured there.

Merlin nodded, "Get ready, you need to leave soon. The bullet train is at your disposal. There will be a car waiting for you outside the tailor shop. Good luck." Then he was out of the door.

Charlie immediately dug out a garish red blazer, pair of dress pants and his toiletries and dashed off to the change room down the hall.

Eggsy was too busy imagining going back to his mum and Daisy and having to look them in the eye after he blew his best and maybe only chance of getting them out of the shitty situation they were in. His hands hurt from where he was clutching the arms of the chair he was sitting in.

"You'll do fine." Roxy told him, and laid a hand on the his.

"I can't do this, Rox. I can't. I'm gay and, beyond that, I'm in love with my soulmate."

"You've seen him again, then?"

"Yea... Yea I have." Eggsy replied, smiling at the thought of Harry.

"Ok. It doesn't matter though, Eggsy. This is a mission, just like everything else. Nothing matters outside of the mission. You have to put everything else on pause. Otherwise, you'll trip up. This time, it'll just mean you fail a test, but if you can't disassociate yourself from your mission, then next time you'll be dead."

"You're right. Of course, you're right. I just need to focus. Thanks Rox." Eggsy smiled at her briefly and, mentally apologized to Harry.

* * *

God, his head hurt like hell and his mouth felt dry. Everything was just fuzzy.

Where the fuck was he?

A train track?

Then, he heard someone approaching and he saw the man from the club, "Who the fuck are you?" Eggsy asked, hearing the slight slur in his voice.

When the man didn't answer, Eggsy continued, "Where the fuck am I?"

"This knife could save your life." The man said, holding a short blade aloft.

Then, a whistle sounded to his left. A wave of understanding passed over him. He was going to die.

"FUCK." Eggsy shouted and started struggling as he saw a train approaching.

"My employer's got two questions for ya, Eggsy. What the fuck is Kingsman? And who's Harry Hart?"

"I don't know who the fuck that is! SHIT!" This was Dean with the knife pressed against his throat all over again. The train was getting closer.

"Oh Eggsy, I just killed two of your friends who gave me the same bullshit answer."

"FUCK!" He didn't want to die. He wanted to see Harry again. But he couldn't betray Harry, not like this, "Just cut the fucking ropes! Please!" Eggsy could feel the heat coming off the train now.

"Hey Eggsy! Is Kingsman worth dying for?" The man asked. Apparently, he wanted to get one last jab in before he killed Eggsy.

"FUCK YEA!" Eggsy screamed. 'Only because Harry Hart was part of it' Eggsy added in his head as he closed his eyes and prepared for his death.

 


	10. Gold

That jacket was truly ridiculous. What was Eggsy thinking? The gold plaques were just too chav, even for Eggsy.

Yet... It was charming, in a way that only Eggsy could pull off.

God, he hated this test. It was always painful to see the three recruits vie for the attention of one of their undercover agents. Yet, it was even more painful when Eggsy, the man that he happened to love, gave the beautiful woman the same disarming smile that always seemed to grace his face whenever Harry was in the room. Harry didn't let himself read into that one. His technique needed a lot of work though, Harry would be happy to help with that, it would be fairly easy to convince Eggsy of it as well. God, he wouldn't survive it though, Eggsy flirting with him just because his technique needed work.

"We'll see you in a bit, yea?" Eggsy was clearly playing up his rough boy chav act. But he seemed to genuinely mean it. He wanted to see her later. God, everything about this situation was so fucked up; Harry's pining, Eggsy's unawareness of Harry's feelings, and now Harry spying on Eggsy as he tried to get in a pretty girl's pants.

Logically, Harry knew that he had no claim over the younger man, but as he suited up to play the role of Eggsy's would be murderer, he couldn't help but be incredibly grateful that Kingsman didn't normally deal with honeypot missions.

* * *

He let Eggsy wake up. God, the younger man was adorably drowsy when waking up. Harry briefly wished that he could watch this every morning. Minus the train, the disguise, Merlin watching everything. Actually, it was probably better to just rephrase the entire thing as 'I wish I could watch him wake up every morning because he spent the night in my bed next to me.' Although, the idea of the ropes was an interesting one.

Then, Eggsy's eyes fell on him, "Who the fuck are you?" His voice was slurred slightly, "Where the fuck am I?"

"This knife could save your life." Harry said, holding the little knife higher to illustrate his point. Behind his back, he pushed the button to signal the train.

"FUCK." Eggsy shouted as he saw the train approaching. Struggling against the bonds, he grew incredibly red in the face. It was kind of endearing actually.

"My employer's got two questions for ya, Eggsy. What the fuck is Kingsman? And who's Harry Hart?" The word fuck felt weird in his mouth. Harry didn't swear much, that was more Eggsy's thing.

"I don't know who the fuck that is! SHIT!" This really was a pointless test for Eggsy. This entire situation was so similar to Dean's reaction to Harry beating up his goons in the Black Prince. If he hadn't given in then, when the threat of death was the same, he wasn't going to start now.

"Oh Eggsy, I just killed two of your friends who gave me the same bullshit answer." Harry followed the script regardless. 

"FUCK!" Eggsy shouted as the train got closer, "Just cut the fucking ropes! Please!" He didn't want to die, that much Harry could tell. Eggsy was a proud man, he didn't beg, yet here he was, willing to lower himself to that instead of betraying Kingsman and, by extension, him.

"Hey Eggsy! Is Kingsman worth dying for?" Harry asked with a sneer. He had wanted to deviate from the script there. Wanted to ask Eggsy if Harry was really worth dying for, but he reigned himself in.

"FUCK YEA!" Eggsy screamed as the platform he was on lowered to let the train pass harmlessly over him. Harry deactivated the face mask, so when Eggsy was raised up again, he knew exactly who was standing above him.

"Congratulations. Bloody well done." Harry said, the praise coming easily to him. He was so proud of Eggsy. So proud of the man that he loved.

 


	11. Grey

"As tradition allows, you now have twenty-four hours to spend with them." Merlin was saying. God, Eggsy was tired. All of the adrenaline had worn him out.

"Eggsy, you should know that your father reached this point." That certainly made him pay attention, "From now on, there are no safety nets. Understood?"

Eggsy and Roxy made eye contact before nodding apprehensively to the bald man.

"Good. Dismissed." Merlin finished. Eggsy, Roxy, Harry, and Percival started to shuffle out of the room as Merlin turned back to his display.

* * *

When they were out in the hallway, Roxy and Percival continued on in the direction of the dorm, but Harry stopped Eggsy from following with a hand on his shoulder, "Do you need to change or are you comfortable enough in what you are already wearing?"

"Nah, mate. I'm good." Eggsy replied, shoving his hands in his pockets. He was just in what he normally wore before Kingsman insisted he wore the hideous plaid onesie. It was weird to call Harry mate though. He meant so much more than just mate.

* * *

They were in Harry's house. Eggsy still couldn't get over that fact. It was pretty much what he expected. Small, tasteful, old-fashioned. It was all just so Harry.

Harry led Eggsy into his study. The walls were vibrantly red which didn't match the rest of the house, so much so that Eggsy had to ask.

"Why'd you paint the room red?" Eggsy asked, looking around taking in the strange decor of newpapers hung on the wall.

"I liked the colour." Harry replied simply from the chair behind his desk, "Of course when I painted the room, I thought it was a dark grey."

"When did ya meet 'em then?" Eggsy asked, flopping down in the chair opposite Harry. He wanted to know about Harry's soulmate. He was playing with fire and he knew it, still he _needed_ to know.

"Years ago now." Harry said, a melancholy smile playing across his lips.

"Do they know?" Eggsy asked. His mind was filled with the idea of an older woman with bright red lips, soft hair, a dangerous smile, and a gun hidden away in her purse. Someone worthy of having Harry Hart as their soulmate.

"No. He doesn't." Harry replied, still looking melancholy. God, that hurt even more. To know that Harry liked men, liked them enough to have his soulmate be one, was torture. The universe just hated him, didn't it?

"Do you love 'im?" Eggsy asked, dreading the answer.

Harry nodded slowly, not making eye contact with Eggsy.

"Why don't ya tell 'im?" This mysterious man doesn't deserve Harry Hart, but maybe, it'll help Harry in some way to at least talk about his feelings.

That seemed to shake Harry, because instead of divulging more of his past, he simply said, "For multiple reasons I'd rather not discuss right now, if that alright."

Eggsy nodded, knowing that Harry wasn't going to touch the subject again tonight. Instead, Eggsy stood and examined the newspapers more closely, "To pee or not to pee?"

"That was the headline the day after I defused a deadly bomb in Paris." Eggsy grinned, he was curious now, what missions the other newspapers were mementos of.

"Germany one. England five." Eggsy said, reading off the newspaper behind Harry.

"Missed that game. I was breaking up an undercover spy ring at the pentagon." Jeez, Harry had led an interesting life.

Eggsy looked over all of the pages before pointing to the one that the displayed Princess Diana and Prince Charles kissing on the day of their wedding.

"My first mission. I foiled the assassination of Margaret Thatcher."

"Not everyone would thank you for that one." Eggsy replied. A touch bitter at the former Prime Minister of the UK.

"The point is, Eggsy, nobody thanked me for any of them." Harry paused, looked around the room, "Front page news and all these occasions are celebrity nonsense. Because it's the nature of Kingsman that our achievements remain secret. A gentleman's name should appear in the newspaper only three times: When he's born, when he marries, and when he dies. And we are, first and foremost, gentlemen."

Eggsy's gut twisted, there was no way that Kingsman would accept him, he wasn't a fucking gentleman. Eggsy sat back down in the chair across from Harry.

"That's me fucked then." Eggsy said miserably.

Harry gave him a questioning look so Eggsy elaborated, "It's like Charlie said, I'm just a pleb."

Harry gave him an exasperated look, "Nonsense. Being a gentleman has nothing to do with the circumstances of one's birth. Being a gentleman is something one learns."

Eggsy refrained from pointing out that being raised rich gave everyone else a head start, instead, he said, "Yea, but how?"

"Alright, first lesson. You should have asked me before you took your seat." It hadn't even occurred to Eggsy that that was something he had to do, "Second lesson: How to make a proper Martini."

"Yes, Harry." Eggsy replied with enthusiasm.

They proceeded to get tipsy on martinis. And if Eggsy became a clingy drunk, which he had never been before, Harry was kind enough not to mention it.

* * *

The next day, Eggsy was walking beside Harry on a suspiciously grey street, on a especially grey day in London. Even Harry's immaculately tailored suit was grey that day. Yet, despite all the surrounding grey, Eggsy didn't notice it. His eyes fixed solely on Harry. The one speck of colour in his otherwise grey surroundings.

"So ya gonna teach me 'ow to talk proper, like in my fair lady?" Eggsy asked, he was curious whether or not that would be included on his gentleman lessons.

"Don't be absurd." Harry replied, and Eggsy felt the smile fall from his face, "Being a gentleman has nothing to do with one's accent. It's about being at ease in one's own skin." Still, Eggsy wished that his accent didn't cause him to drop his H's and swallow his vowels. If he talked properly, he might feel more at home at Kingsman.

"As Hemingway said, there is nothing noble in superior to your fellow man; true nobility is being superior to your former self."

That made Eggsy think of how different everything was now. His life, his habits, even how different he was. It was good. Better than someone like him deserved.

* * *

"One does not use Fitting Room Two when one is popping one's cherry."

That made Eggsy blush bright scarlet. All of the connotations to that phrase had Eggsy's head spinning.

He barely caught what Harry said next, but followed him into a room with a brass number 3 on the door.

* * *

There were weapons. God, Eggsy loved being a spy. Loved all the crazy gadgets that came with it.

Then Valentine.

Then Harry was gone.


	12. Yellow (Part 2)

"Galahad, Percival. Congratulations." Merlin said to the four people assembled before him, "Your candidates have reached the final stage of the testing process." Harry was so proud of Eggsy, he'd known all along that Eggsy was capable of so much more than picking fights with his step father, "As tradition allows, you now have twenty-four hours to spend with them."

Merlin then turned to talk direct to Eggsy, "Eggsy, you should know that your father reached this point." Harry saw Eggsy tense slightly.

"From now on, there are no safety nets. Understood?" Merlin loved to play up the dramatics of the testing process. The old bastard.

Roxy and Eggsy both gave hesitant nods though.

"Good. Dismissed."

Harry, Percival, Roxy, and Eggsy filed out of the room silently.

* * *

Once out in the hallway, Roxy was clearly very eager to change, so she and Percival made off immediately in the direction of the dorm.

Harry put a hand on Eggsy's shoulder to stop him, "Do you need to change or are you comfortable enough in what you are already wearing?"

"Nah, mate. I'm good." Eggsy's reply was immediate, and it cut Harry to the bone. Was that really all Eggsy thought of him as? A mate?

Harry took a moment to collect himself before he started leading Eggsy to the bullet train that would take them back to London.

* * *

Eggsy was in his home. Harry could barely keep his eyes off the younger man. He fit so well in Harry's house, in Harry's life.

"Why'd you paint the room red?" Eggsy asked when he first saw Harry's office.

Eggsy looked beautiful in the soft yellow light of Harry's desk lamp. The light caught in his eyelashes and in the little hairs at the base of his neck. He was stunning.

"I liked the colour." Harry responded, and before he could stop himself added, "Of course when I painted the room, I thought it was a dark grey."

"When did ya meet 'em then?" God, he asked for this. He so wants to tell Eggsy. Then beg him not to freak out.

"Years ago now." Harry answers instead. A self-deprecating smile playing across his lips.

"Do they know?" Eggsy wasn't going to drop this subject was he? 

"No. He doesn't." 

"Do you love 'im?" Harry couldn't look at the younger man as he nodded.

"Why don't ya tell 'im?" Why wasn't Harry telling Eggsy everything? What was stopping him?

He looked at Eggsy then, he wasn't telling Eggsy because if he couldn't have Eggsy as his soulmate, he could at least have him as a friend, "For multiple reasons I'd rather not discuss right now, if that alright."

Eggsy nodded. He must have gotten bored of the topic and began to investigate the room around them.

"To pee or not to pee?" He asked, pointing at one of the newspapers that Harry had pinned to the wall.

"That was the headline the day after I defused a deadly bomb in Paris." Harry replied, just happy to be on an easier subject.

"Germany one. England five." Eggsy seemed to be enjoying this new game.

"Missed that game. I was breaking up an undercover spy ring at the pentagon." It was a dangerous mission. One that ended with him in hospital for 2 weeks. Eggsy looked really impressed though so Harry didn't mention that bit.

Eggsy glanced around, trying to figure out which to ask about, he then went over to point at the cover that showed Diana and Charles on their wedding day.

"My first mission. I foiled the assassination of Margaret Thatcher." Harry replied, remembering back to when he was a newly minted agent and everything was easier and lighter.

"Not everyone would thank you for that one." Eggsy didn't like Thatcher. That was to be expected.

"The point is, Eggsy, nobody thanked me for any of them." Harry paused, looked around the room, "Front page news and all these occasions are celebrity nonsense. Because it's the nature of Kingsman that our achievements remain secret. A gentleman's name should appear in the newspaper only three times: When he's born, when he marries, and when he dies. And we are, first and foremost, gentlemen."

Eggsy's face fell and he collapsed into the chair opposite him.

"That's me fucked then." The younger man said.

Harry was confused. Eggsy had been brilliant at everything that Kingsman had thrown at him, why was he doubting himself now?

His confusion must have shown on his face because Eggsy continued, "It's like Charlie said, I'm just a pleb."

Harry rushed to assure his soulmate, "Nonsense. Being a gentleman has nothing to do with the circumstances of one's birth. Being a gentleman is something one learns."

"Yea, but how?" Eggsy looked incredibly frustrated that he suddenly had to learn all the etiquette and behaviour that went along with being a gentleman.

Harry sat up a bit straighter in his chair before speaking, "Alright, first lesson. You should have asked me before you took your seat. Second lesson: How to make a proper Martini."

"Yes, Harry." He looked so happy.

Harry learned that night that Eggsy was a clingy drunk. The younger man seemed to take every excuse he could find to touch Harry. Harry, who was also a little tipsy, enjoyed the attention so much that he didn't even think to tell Eggsy to stop.

* * *

"So ya gonna teach me 'ow to talk proper, like in my fair lady?" Eggsy asked as they were walking to the tailor the next day.

Harry had to wonder why Eggsy was so fixated on his accent, it was charming in the way that he dropped letters and others were swallowed whole, "Don't be absurd. Being a gentleman has nothing to do with one's accent. It's about being at ease in one's own skin." 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Eggsy's face drop. He must have really been hoping that Harry was going to teach him to speak 'properly' as he put it. Harry wracked his brain for a suitable quote to demonstrate what he was trying to get across.

Finally, he remembered one, "As Hemingway said, there is nothing noble in superior to your fellow man; true nobility is being superior to your former self."

They arrived at the tailor shop then, and Harry left Eggsy behind slightly to give the younger man a chance to mull over his words.

* * *

"One does not use Fitting Room Two when one is popping one's cherry." Harry paused. God, why did he say it like that? His feelings for Eggsy must be so clear now, "Perhaps I'll show you Fitting Room Three while we wait."

* * *

Eggsy looked like a kid in a candy store the entire time Harry was showing him the weapons room. It was so overwhelmingly endearing that Harry couldn't even show the younger man all of the gadgets before he felt his control slipping.

* * *

Then, Valentine showed up. Harry instinctively moved in between him and Eggsy.

 

 


	13. Black

"I knew you couldn't make it." God, how he hated Arthur. The stuffy old bastard was just a straight up asshole.

* * *

Eggsy stood in front of the mirror examining himself. God, he hated his clothes. Everything was pointless now. The only thing that came out of this whole thing was JB and the knowledge that there was something bigger out there than his stupid life as a goddamn chav. He hadn't noticed when he pulled on his clothes, but he was dressed almost completely in black. It was fitting. He'd lost everything. The best opportunity he would ever have, the chance for his soulmate to at least be a part of his life, and all of the confidence that Kingsman had given him. God, he was an idiot. Yet, looking at JB, he couldn't regret it. What sort of fucked up organization makes you shoot your pet?

Eggsy heard the door open, "Mum?" He yelled, going out to meet her.

"Eggsy! Where have you been? I've been so worried about you!" His mum exclaimed, and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

Eggsy smiled and stooped down to where Daisy sat in her stroller, "Oh my Dais. Look how big you've got!"

He stood again and faced his mum. Her eye was blackened. It wasn't hard to figure out why.

* * *

God, he hated Harry in that moment. He wanted to punch something. For the first time in his life, he wasn't happy to see the older man. He didn't like that feeling. He spent the whole drive to Harry's house in a sulk. And there he was, standing on his balcony. He didn't look happy.

Eggsy got out of the taxi that he stole from Arthur angrily, and walked up to Harry's front door. Unsurprisingly, it wasn't locked, so Eggsy just walked right in.

Then Harry appear from upstairs, "You throw away your biggest opportunity over a fucking dog." He sounded pissed, still Eggsy couldn't help but find it a little hot when the older man swore, "And then, you humiliate me by stealing my boss' car."

Then, Eggsy was angry. How could Harry do something like shoot an innocent dog? How could anyone do something like that?

"You shot a dog just to get a fucking job!"

"Yes, I did." Harry ground out.

Then, Harry walked over to a door and flung it open. Inside was a bathroom, and on the wall was a shelf that held a stuffed dog, "And Mr. Pickle here reminds me of that every time I take a shit!" He shouted.

Eggsy processed that for a millisecond, "You shot your dog and had it stuffed? You fucking freak!" Eggsy couldn't believe it. He thought that he knew Harry.

"No, I shot my dog and then brought him home and continued to care for him for the next 11 years until he died of pancreatitis." Harry still sounded so angry.

Now, Eggsy was just confused, "Wha'?"

"It was a blank, Eggsy. It was a fucking blank. Remember Amelia?"

Eggsy still felt guilty about her, "Yeah."

"She didn't drown. She works in out tech department in Berlin. She's fine. Limits must be tested. A Kingsman only condones the risking of a life to save another."

Eggsy was suddenly angry at Harry, "My dad might have saved your life, even though your fuck-up cost his? What, you've got him stuffed here and all?"

"Can't you see that everything I've done has been about trying to repay him?" Harry said that so seriously. So frankly.

Eggsy's anger was suddenly forgotten in favour of heartbreak. His soulmate, the man he loved, saw him only as a way to repay his debt. God, he was such an idiot to think that Harry cared about him.

Harry's glasses started beeping, and the older man turned away. He had a short conversation with Merlin, one that Eggsy didn't pay attention to. He was too busy processing everything. Then Harry turned around to face Eggsy again.

Eggsy stepped in between Harry and the door, he needed to apologize, "Harry, I'm so sorry. I'm gonna do everything..."

Harry cut him off, "You should be. You just go back to your goddamn soulmate. I'll sort this mess out when I get back." The older man moved to go around Eggsy, but Eggsy wouldn't let him. Eggsy didn't know who Harry thought his soulmate was, so Eggsy decided to just tell the asshole point blank.

Eggsy steeled himself for Harry rejection, "I can't go back to them, you fucking prick. They're right here!"


	14. Beige

Harry watched from his house as Eggsy took his final test. It was an easy enough test. Shoot at the dog he'd been training for the last few months. The gun was filled with blanks anyway. Although, Harry did believe it was a little unfair for Eggsy's test to be carried out by Arthur. A man that Eggsy hardly knew and Eggsy for all his painstaking loyalty, didn't trust people who hadn't proved themselves to him.

Then, Eggsy didn't pass. Harry knew that that was always a possibility, but he never really allowed himself to consider it. Eggsy was going to leave his life again.

"I knew you couldn't make it." That was a low blow, even from the stuck-up prick that was Arthur.

* * *

It wasn't even 20 minutes later that Harry gets a call from Arthur. Eggsy had stolen his car. Harry promised his boss that he would straighten out the younger man.

* * *

"You throw away your biggest opportunity over a fucking dog. And then, you humiliate me by stealing my boss' car." Harry was mad at the younger man. Although, he was also a little mad at himself. He had grown used to Eggsy. He'd grown used to the younger man in his life, and he didn't want to give that up.

"You shot a dog just to get a fucking job!" Until that moment, Harry had never noticed how beige the walls were. They were incredibly bland when in contrast with Eggsy who was vibrant, even when he was surrounded by colour.

"Yes, I did." Harry replied coldly, he had though Eggsy was smart enough to understand that everything had been a trick so far. Designed to test the candidates in a way that wasn't immediately obvious.

He strode away from the younger man and flung the door to his bathroom open, revealing his dead dog that was mounted on the wall, "And Mr. Pickle here reminds me of that every time I take a shit!"

"You shot your dog and had it stuffed? You fucking freak!" Eggsy looked disgusted, although, Harry couldn't blame him for that, given what the younger man believed Harry had done.

"No, I shot my dog and then brought him home and continued to care for him for the next 11 years until he died of pancreatitis." He was normally more patient with the boy, but he was so upset, that the explanation came out annoyed.

"Wha'?" Harry could see the confusion written across his face.

"It was a blank, Eggsy. It was a fucking blank." Eggsy seemed to understand then, but Harry needed to make Eggsy see that everything was fake, every single situation was made to test the candidates, "Remember Amelia?"

"Yeah." A look of guilt crossed Eggsy's face then.

"She didn't drown. She works in out tech department in Berlin. She's fine." Eggsy seemed relieved the hear that, but then Harry continued, "Limits must be tested. A Kingsman only condones the risking of a life to save another."

Then, Eggsy was yelling at him again, "My dad might have saved your life, even though your fuck-up cost his? What, you've got him stuffed here and all?"

Harry suddenly wanted make Eggsy feel something other than anger, make him share the same feeling of hopelessness Harry had been feeling to some extent since he was 22 and first laid eyes on the boy, "Can't you see that everything I've done has been about trying to repay him?" That was more cruel than he had intended, but it was out there now and there was no taking it back.

Eggsy's face fell. He looked shocked and broken in that moment. Harry wanted to take it all back. He wanted to reverse the clock somehow and never be the person who put that look on Eggsy's face.

Harry's glasses started beeping in his hand, and he turned away from the younger man. Grateful that he didn't have to look at the emotion he had caused in the younger man. The conversation with Merlin that followed was incredibly worrying.

When it was over, he turned around and faced Eggsy again. He didn't want to look at the younger man, but as he made for the door, Eggsy stepped between him and his exit.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. I'm gonna do everything..." He still looked so broken, yet there was nothing he could do. Eggsy just needed to leave. It was so hard for Harry to look at him.

Harry said the first thing that he could think of that would get Eggsy out of his way, "You should be. You just go back to your goddamn soulmate. I'll sort this mess out when I get back."

"I can't go back to them, you fucking prick. They're right here!"

Wait... What?


	15. Red (Part 2)

Harry stood and just looked at Eggsy for a good minute. It was such a long time that Eggsy considered just up and leaving. Nothing good could come out of this long of a pause.

Just as Eggsy was going to make his excuses and get the fuck out of there, Harry spoke up, "You mean... I am... You are... I don't understand."

"Harry, for crying out loud, you are my soulmate." Eggsy pauses and looks at Harry who is still standing there frozen, so Eggsy continues babbling, "I get that I'm not yours and that's fine. Or rather, I'm trying to get to the point where it is fine, I really am. It won't get in the way, that much I can promise. Please, Harry just say something."

"But... Sean?" Harry stuttered out.

"I am his soulmate. It was easy to pretend that he was mine, but then he asked me to marry him and I just couldn't do that to him, I couldn't lie anymore. Ya know?" Eggsy rubbed at the back of his neck nervously.

"How can  _I_ be your soulmate? You deserve so much better than me." Of all the things that Eggsy was expecting that was not one of them.

"Harry, you are the best man that I have ever known. You saved me, and I owe you everything." Why was Harry getting Eggsy to explain all this to him? Eggsy wasn't his soulmate, so what did he care if he was Eggsy's? God, just thinking about it hurt.

"My dear sweet boy," Harry said, moving into Eggsy's personal space and cupping his face between his hands, "You don't owe me anything."

"What are you doing Harry?" Eggsy asked, mildly distracted by how close Harry was to him; how he could feel the warmth coming off the older man's body, how his hands that were calloused from years of handling a gun felt against his face.

"I am going to kiss you now." Harry replied.

As much as Eggsy wanted him to. As much as he wanted to just forget about everything and let the man that he was in love with kiss him, he couldn't.

"No."

Harry immediately took two steps back, and god, Eggsy missed him already.

"No?" He looked confused, and a little hurt.

"I won't let you pity me like that, Harry."

"Pity?"

"I know how it felt to be with someone who isn't your soulmate when you are their's. There is always the pressure of staying true to them, even when you know that they aren't  _it_ for you. I won't let you resent me like that."

The look of confusion melted off Harry's face, "Good god, Eggsy. Don't you understand? You are my soulmate. You are it for me. You are everything."

Eggsy let himself process that. Harry looked so open and so honest, not even the best actor could look like that when he was lying. Finally, Eggsy just said fuck it, they'd figure everything else out later.

Eggsy threw himself at Harry. Wrapping his arms tightly around Harry's neck, he brought their lips together. God, it was beautiful. There was nothing gentle in that kiss. It was all desperation and sweet release. It was lips and tongues frantically seeking what they'd been depriving themselves of. Harry's arms fit perfectly around Eggsy's waist and pulled him harder against him. Eggsy could feel the line of Harry's body pressed against his own and he slipped his hands into the soft brown curls, pulling them in order to angle the kiss to his whim. It was everything he had ever hoped that it would be.

Then, Harry's glasses beeped and the older man pulled away reluctantly and slid the glasses onto his face, turning away from Eggsy in the process.

"Harry, where are you? We need to go."

"Right, sorry Merlin. I'll be right there."

He pulled the glasses off his face and turned back to Eggsy, "I have to go, love."

Eggsy nearly swooned hearing Harry call him love. Dear god, he loved this man.

"I understand." Eggsy replied, pulling Harry close again and pressing a gentle kiss into his lips. Harry hummed and kissed back briefly. His hands going to Eggsy's waist again, this time just placing them there. It was a soft whisper of a kiss and it was just as good as the first one.

Eggsy pulled away, "Go. I'll be here when you get back."

Harry smiled and pressed their lips together once more before leaving.

* * *

Merlin, the son-of-a-bitch that he is, set up a feed for Eggsy to watch as Harry sat through a terrible sermon that was so preachy, it was almost comical in it's absolutely horribleness.

Eggsy had to watch as Harry lost his careful self-control.

He had to listen as Merlin desperately tried to communicate with Harry to no avail.

He didn't understand how Harry could do something like that.

* * *

Then, Valentine arrived and helpfully explained everything. How it wasn't Harry's fault. How he was literally crazy.

"Well this ain't that kind of movie." Valentine was saying on the screen.

Then, there was the sound of a gunshot and Eggsy's colour vision wavered and faded.

"No!" Eggsy screamed at the computer screen. Yet, he was still transfixed. He didn't dare look away until Valentine's voice had faded into obscurity.

Then, he slammed the laptop closed and looked around at Harry's study. God, he hated this colour of red. Like blood and death.

Wait... Red?

Eggsy called Merlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!! These idiots kiss!!!
> 
> In case anyone is interested, as of now, I have the entire rest of the story written and waiting in draft for me to publish them :) So you'll probably have it within the next 2/3 days.


	16. Red (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was later in the day than normal. I had an event that I had to get to super early this morning. Regardless, here's the new chapter :) Enjoy!

What did Eggsy mean when he said that his soulmate is here? Harry stood and stared dumbly at Eggsy for a long while before he finally composed his thoughts enough to speak, "You mean... I am... You are... I don't understand."

"Harry, for crying out loud, you are my soulmate." This could not be happening. This had to be a dream or maybe Harry fell through a wormhole and he's in an alternate universe. There is no way that in this universe Eggsy Unwin had Harry Hart as his soulmate,"I get that I'm not yours and that's fine. Or rather, I'm trying to get to the point where it is fine, I really am. It won't get in the way, that much I can promise. Please, Harry just say something."

"But... Sean?" Harry managed to stutter out, his mind was running at a million miles per minute trying to rearrange everything with the new information he was being provided.

"I am his soulmate. It was easy to pretend that he was mine, but then he asked me to marry him and I just couldn't do that to him, I couldn't lie anymore. Ya know?" He didn't know. Harry had been lying to everyone, including himself for so long that he had forgotten what it felt like to be completely honest.

There was something else that was bugging Harry, "How can  _I_  be your soulmate? You deserve so much better than me." Eggsy was a man made completely out of golden sunlight and sharp wit, he deserved so much better than an old fart who way past his prime.

Eggsy's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Harry, you are the best man that I have ever known. You saved me, and I owe you everything."

Harry finally understood that they had both had their heads up their asses since they had met. Eggsy was Harry's soulmate and, wonder of wonders, Harry was Eggsy's. They were in love with each other. It was startlingly satisfying.

Harry forgot that Eggsy didn't know his feelings were reciprocated and instead stepped forward, and gingerly placed his hands on Eggsy's cheeks, "My dear sweet boy. You don't owe me anything."

"What are you doing, Harry?" Eggsy asked. His eyes were searching Harry's face, looking for some sort of answer.

"I am going to kiss you now." Harry replied, tilting Eggsy's head towards him and leaning in slightly.

Then, Eggsy said the one thing that Harry wasn't expecting, "No."

Harry dropped his hands from Eggsy's face and stepped away from the younger man, "No?" His voice came out small and unsure.

"I won't let you pity me like that, Harry." Eggsy's face looked resolute. His shoulders were set and he spoke firmly.

"Pity?" Harry cocked his head, didn't Eggsy know? Couldn't he tell that the older man was absolutely head-over-arse in love with him?

"I know how it felt to be with someone who isn't your soulmate when you are their's. There is always the pressure of staying true to them, even when you know that they aren't  _it_ for you. I won't let you resent me like that." Tears were swimming in Eggsy's eyes, but his voice was unwavering.

Then, Harry broke down the walls that he had built around his heart since he was 22 and first met Eggsy, first found out that he would never have someone who loves him and only him with everything they have. The truth came out in a rush, "Good god, Eggsy. Don't you understand? You are my soulmate. You are it for me. You are everything."

Eggsy just stood there, eyes carefully scanning Harry's face. And Harry knew that if he was being anything except completely honest, Eggsy would leave. The younger man would turn around and Harry would never see him again.

Suddenly, Harry had arms around his neck and Eggsy mouth was insistently seeking entrance to his own. Harry let his mouth fall open slightly and Eggsy immediately took advantage of that. Using his tongue, Eggsy laid claim to Harry's mouth only to retreat so that Harry could repay the favour. Harry's hands, which until that point had just been resting on Eggsy's waist, slid further back so that he could pull the younger man flush against him. Then there were hands carding through his hair and Eggsy took control of the kiss again, moving Harry's head to suit himself.

Harry's glasses beeped and he decided that he really, truly hated Merlin. Still, he pulled away from his soulmate and slid the glasses onto his nose. Turning away from Eggsy as he did.

"Harry, where are you? We need to go." Merlin was asking. Harry could vaguely hear the hum of airplane engines in the background.

"Right, sorry Merlin. I'll be right there." Harry replied, suddenly remembering that he still needed to deal with Valentine.

When Harry turned back to Eggsy as he pulled the glasses off his face, he was nearly struck mute by the sight of a slightly dishevelled Eggsy. His lips were a lovely shade of light red from the kiss they'd just shared.

"I have to go, love." Harry said, the endearing coming easily to him.

Eggsy smiled brightly, "I understand."

Then, Eggsy's hands were at the base of his skull and the younger man was placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Harry hummed in the back of his throat and returned the gentle pressure. His hands naturally fell the rest at his love's waist. God, he loved this man.

Eggsy pulled away and was slightly out of breath when he said, "Go. I'll be here when you get back."

* * *

That horrible woman was in his way. And the buzzing was growing louder. He hated them all. They were terrible people, they deserved to die.

His vision became a hazy red colour and everything narrowed down to the next target, the next person who he wanted to kill.

* * *

Valentine was waiting for him when he left the church.

"Well this ain't that kind of movie."

Harry's last thought was 'I'm sorry Eggsy.'

 

 

 


	17. White

 "Merlin. We're on a secure line, right?" Eggsy asked as soon as the older man picked up.

"Of course Eggsy, what's going on?" The scottish man demanded, wondering why Eggsy was calling him so soon after his mentor's death.

"He's not dead, Merlin. He's alive." Eggsy replied frantically.

"What? How do you know that?"

"I can still see colour."

Suddenly, everything made so much sense to Merlin.

* * *

Merlin looked through his list of agents before finally settling on Claudin. An american Kingsman that Merlin trusted was not involved in whatever Valentine was planning - She was not high profile enough for that.

He opened a secure link to her, "Claudin, I need a favour. It's rather important."

"Merlin, darling, I thought you'd never ask. How can I help you?" Merlin could make out the American Kingsman HQ in Claudin's video feed.

"I need you to extract one of our agents, but don't make any records of it. Something big is coming and I don't know who we can trust."

"Ooo, exciting." She chuckled lightly before closing the feed from her end.

Merlin shook his head at his niece before forwarding all the pertinent information to her glasses.

* * *

Eggsy made his way to the tailor, Harry was dealt with but he needed to do something about Valentine.

The man at the desk looked up when he entered, "Hello, Mr. Unwin. Arthur was expecting you to drop by, he's upstairs."

Eggsy started moving towards the stairs when the tailor spoke again, "I'm sorry for your loss."

So they all thought Harry was dead, did they? Merlin, you clever bastard, you knew we couldn't trust everyone.

"Arthur, Harry's dead." Eggsy told Arthur as he burst into the conference room. Eggsy didn't play poker very often, but he knew well enough not to show his hand.

"Galahad is dead. Hence, we have just drunk a toast to him." Eggsy hated the old bastard in that moment, reducing everything Harry Hart was down to his codename.

It didn't surprise him when he found out that Arthur was in on Valentine's plot.

Killing the old bastard was too easy, and in some dark part of his mind, it was slightly satisfying.

* * *

Everything went to shit pretty quickly after that. Nothing Eggsy, Merlin, and Roxy couldn't handle, but it was a close thing. Gazelle destroyed Harry's tie though, he was going to be pissed.

* * *

 After V-Day, it was 2 weeks before Eggsy was allowed to fly to America to visit Harry and bring him back once he was cleared to fly. It was torture. Eggsy knew that his soulmate was alive, and recovering pretty well as far as he could tell from how his colour vision seemed to brighten as the days passed.

Eggsy thought that the American HQ was frankly a bit lacking. It was situated in fuck nowhere New Mexico and the ground entrance was just a little shack. Still, in it's medical room was the most important person in Eggsy's life.

Harry was peacefully sleeping when Eggsy arrived. He still couldn't believe that anyone had survived a shot like that, but there he was; Harry Hart, lying in a hospital bed after getting shot in the head. Luckily, Valentine was a terrible shot, and the bullet had only grazed Harry's temple. Leaving him with significant blood-loss and a nasty scar which was currently covered by a sterile white bandage, but otherwise, the man was no worse for wear.

He looked beautiful and badass. Eggsy loved when his lovers had scars. He loved to map them out and ask them the stories behind them. And, if need be, to beat the shit out of the people who put the scars there.

While he waited for Harry to wake up, Eggsy sat in the chair provided for him and gingerly placed one of Harry's hands in both of his. He would later deny that he watched Harry sleep for a good hour, but for now, he was content to just watch his soulmate and praise every god that has ever existed that he was alive.

* * *

Finally, Harry started to stir. He was delightfully disheveled and adorable as he awoke.

"Eggsy?" Harry spoke lightly, as if he couldn't believe that the younger man was there. His eyes swept over the younger man and lingered on their joined hands.

"Yea, Harry. It's me." Eggsy beamed.

"God, I've missed you." Harry replied, fully awake now.

"I've missed you too."

Harry abruptly shifted gears, "How is everything? They won't tell me anything and I've been a bit stir-crazy. They said they were concerned about my heart rate or some other trivial nonsense." Harry replied, sitting up properly in his bed. And Eggsy had to dropped his hand as a result.

"Harry," Eggsy scolded jokingly, "You're heart rate is very important, but I'll take pity on you." Eggsy knew that Harry wasn't going to bring up their relationship first. He was probably still labouring under the idea that he was a burden on Eggsy in some way.

Harry shifted so that he could see the younger man better and looked at him expectantly.

"Arthur was in Valentine's pocket. Killed him. Gazelle and Valentine were crazy. Killed them. Although the world went to shit there for a few minutes. Millions of people died. As well as most of the significant people of power. At least, the ones who were under Valentine's influence. Saved the world, and all that. Oh, and I've been invited to take one of the seats that are vacant due to the whole V-Day disaster." Eggsy explained methodically.

"How's Merlin handling the clean up?" Harry asked.

"He's putting in a lot of extra hours." Eggsy replied dutifully, "Are we done stalling now, Harry?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Harry replied indignantly although there was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"This," Eggsy replied, waving a hand between the two of them, "Us. What are we?"

Harry's eyes softened, "Eggsy, my dear boy, we are whatever you want us to be. I am yours. And I always will be. In whatever way you'll have me."

Eggsy felt a grin stretch across his face, god he loved this man. He wanted to keep him as long as he possibly could. And he was so done with all that goddamn pining. Eggsy stood and climbed onto Harry's bed, straddling the older man's thighs. He wound his hands in the older man's hair, careful of the bandage affixed to his forehead, and brought their faces so close that their lips were nearly touching, "So you wouldn't mind if I kissed you right now?" Eggsy asked cheekily.

"Please." Harry's voice came out almost like a whimper.

Then Eggsy brought their lips together and wasn't that just fantastic?


	18. Pink (Part 2)

By the time that Harry was allowed to go back to his own home and spend the night in his own bed, both he and Eggsy were about to explode from sexual tension. They made-out like teenager in Harry's hospital room, but the threat of someone walking in on them was too great for them to take their physical relationship any further than heavy kissing and maybe some light grinding.

God, Harry hadn't acted like this in years, but it was so good. Eggsy was so fucking fantastic.

After Eggsy came to America, it was a few days before he was cleared to fly. Harry then spent a week in the medical unit at the mansion just as a precaution. Every day, Eggsy would visit him though; bringing along a book, or a movie and they would just spend an hour or so just sitting next to each other, normally in the hospital bed due to the lack of seating in the room, and enjoying the company.

Then, Eggsy would start to shift closer. A few minutes later, he would cuddle up against Harry's side. Then, he's start to mouth at Harry's neck and the next thing Harry knew, he'd have his lap full of his very turned on soulmate.

* * *

 One of the more memorable times they'd been caught in this compromising position was when Merlin first came to visit Harry.

Eggsy had been sitting in Harry's lap, gently sucking on his bottom lip while his hands explored Harry's back underneath his t-shirt.

"Oi. Get a room, you two." Merlin said when neither took notice of his entrance.

Harry pulled away abruptly, causing Eggsy to mutter under his breath. Harry didn't quite catch what the younger man said, but it was something along the lines of "Goddamn cock-blocking bastard, Merlin."

Merlin just smirked at the two when Eggsy shift so that he was cuddled up against Harry's side instead of sitting astride his thighs.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Merlin asked once Eggsy had stopped muttering at him.

"Fine, thank you. Although, I would very much like to go home." Harry replied, before pressing an apologetic kiss to his soulmate's temple.

"Jesus, Harry. You were shot in the head. You're lucky that you're alive and not in a coma or have serious brain trauma."

"I am aware. I am not fond of the sterility of medical rooms though."

"Fine. I'll see what I can do," Merlin acknowledged, "I'd like to talk business if that's alright with you."

Harry picked up Eggsy's hand and interlocked their fingers. Eggsy smiled up at the older man.

"Of course." Harry replied, drawing his attention away from Eggsy and back to Merlin.

"The other knights and I have been working really hard to get everything back in working order and I've assumed a lot of Arthur's tasks since he's died. We took a vote though, we want to make you the new Arthur."

Harry wasn't surprised, it made sense. He was one of the oldest and most accomplished Kingsman in the entire organization.

"Will this," Harry said, gesturing between himself and Eggsy, "Be a problem if I were to accept?"

"Not in the slightest. There are rules on file regarding romantic relations between Arthur and other Kingsmen, but since your relationship with Eggsy is both a soulmate bond and it would be grandfathered in, the rules are not applicable." Merlin explained methodically.

"Good, would I still be able to take the occasional field mission?"

"You could do whatever you please, Harry. You'd be running the show." Merlin huffed. 

"Very well. I'd be honoured."

"Good. I'll draw up the paper work. I'll leave you to continue whatever it was you two were doing before I came in." Merlin jested before turning on his heels and leaving Harry and Eggsy alone again.

They looked at each other for a long moment.

"He totally ruined the mood." Eggsy intoned.

Harry laughed before placing a kiss into the younger man's hair.

* * *

When it wasn't Merlin barging into his room, it was a nurse or another knight. By the time Harry was finally released and allowed to go back to his own home, both he and Eggsy were wound so tight that he was surprised neither of them had exploded yet.

They took a taxi back to Harry's house. As soon as they were through the door, Eggsy had Harry pushed up against the wall and was sucking marks into the skin at his neck as he frantically undid the buttons on Harry's shirt.

Harry appreciated his love's enthusiasm, but he wanted their first time together to be in a proper bed with hours of time and tons of lube. So, Harry grabbed Eggsy's head and brought their lips together briefly, before pulling the young man's head away.

"We should go to the bed, my dear." Harry's voice was gruff by any means, but it wasn't quite as smooth and crisp as it normally was.

Eggsy grinned before pecking another quick kiss on Harry's lips. Then, he raced upstairs, removing his clothes as he went.

Harry shook his head affectionately at the overeager boy. He'd have to teach his soulmate the joys of patience in sexual situations. Tonight though, Harry bounded up the stairs, leaving a trail of clothes in his wake.

* * *

They were lying together hours later, enjoying the afterglow. They had collapsed next to each other only a few minutes ago. Both of their bodies still flushed pink. The marks littering their bodies that would later turn into bruises still stood out red against their skin.

One particularly vicious mark on Harry's neck just above where the collar of his shirt would sit was already beginning to purple. Eggsy had sucked that particular mark into his lover's skin when he'd been fucking Harry in long, slow thrusts. He was quite proud that he had made his much older and more experienced soulmate beg him for more like that.

Their first round had just been them rutting together desperately, a way to relieve the tension that had been building between them since the day that they met. Their second was Harry hurriedly working Eggsy open before fucking him at a brutal pace. And so it went, they took breaks for food or quick naps between rounds, getting less and less frantic for each other as the hours past. Until, Eggsy had enough composure to work Harry open slowly and methodically with both his fingers and his tongue and fuck him leisurely, simply enjoying the intimacy of the situation.

Harry pulled Eggsy closer so that they were cuddled together in the middle of his bed with the younger man's head pillowed on Harry's shoulder and Harry's arm around his waist.

"So what now?" Eggsy mumbled into Harry's neck.

"What do you mean dearest?" Harry whisper in return.

"We're together now, right?" Harry could feel Eggsy's face heat up when he asked that and Harry placed a kiss to the top of Eggsy's head.

"Of course, my love."

"So what now?" Eggsy asked, a little louder and clearer this time.

"I don't understand, Eggsy."

"I've never been in a relationship before, Harry. Well, Sean, but I kinda just fell into that. There wasn't anywhere near the amount of drama and pining in the beginning. I don't know what I'm supposed to do now." Eggsy admitted quietly.

"Well my dear, right now, we sleep. Then in the morning, we shower and I'll make you breakfast."

"Ok. And after that?"

"After that, we can do whatever the fuck we want, no one else gets to define or influence our relationship. We'll watch movies, we'll cook, we'll kiss, we'll go on mission, we'll have sex, and we'll fight through all of life's shit. Together."

"I like the sound of that." Eggsy replied, pulling himself up so that he could plant a kiss on Harry's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The title comes from the song by The Who of the same name. 
> 
> Please leave me a comment :D


End file.
